onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Roulette
|extra1title = Owner |extra1 = Charlotte Linlin }} The Roulette is a device utilized by Charlotte Linlin to decide judgement on those who challenge or desert her. Appearance The vertically placed Roulette is divided into eight evenly sections, each of which are further divided by five concentric sections; each section alternate in black-and-white. The first inner concentric section has two of each symbol: heads, arms, legs, and a skull donning a crown. The second and fourth concentric sections are thin ones: they each have the number "10" on them. The third concentric section each have the number "100". The outer sections each have the number "1000". Usage The Roulette is used by Linlin to decide payment from captive enemies and those who wished to leave her crew. Said individuals spin the roulette and whatever the results it lands on, is what they must give to Linlin as compensation. Although it seemed to be a fair-dealing on both sides with compensations, in truth the wheel is designed to ensure the spinner's life is taken away; as Charlotte Brûlée puts it, Linlin does not allow anyone to leave alive. Based on the numbers on the wheel, Linlin would use her Devil Fruit ability to take away the amount of lifespan from the victim based on the number they reached. Furthermore, the wheel also punishes the spinner's crew, as another set of numbers determines how many crewmembers will die along with the spinner based on the number landed. The wheel gives off a foreboding feeling of death and ill will, as Jinbe felt when he was offered to spin it. History Past Five years ago, when the Nox Pirates tried to infiltrate Whole Cake Island in order to get a copy of the Poneglyph there, they were defeated by the Big Mom Pirates and taken captive. Zepo was offered to spin the Roulette, as he hoped to find a chance to win his freedom, but he resulted in the "100 years of life" option. Linlin attempted to take that amount from him, but since Zepo only had thirty years left to live, he died on the spot. Pedro, Zepo's captain and fellow captive, was to lose the remaining seventy years. However, with Pekoms pleading for mercy on his good friend's behalf, Linlin was willing to reduce it down to sixty years. Pedro, however, gouged out his own left eye as further compensation for taking Tamago's, as he had to ensure he would survive to see the next generation; this impressed Linlin enough to lower the amount taken to fifty years. As a result, Pedro was able to leave Whole Cake Island alive, but with a heavily reduced lifespan. This experience left him to know the wheel was designed for certain death for its victims. Whole Cake Island Arc When Jinbe approached Linlin with the intention to leave the Big Mom Pirates, Linlin gave a sense of understanding, but demanded compensation via the Roulette. Jinbe, however, sensed that spinning the wheel would be dangerous to him, retracted his resignation instead. Later, Jinbe told his crew and Charlotte Praline his decisions regarding about rebelling instead of respectfully leaving was because he wanted to protect his crew. Safely in the Mirro-World, Jinbe is confronted by Charlotte Brûlée about his actions, and Pedro, remembering Zepo's tragic end, confirmed his choice of not spinning the wheel as wise. Trivia *Despite it's name and way of usage, the roulette appearance resembles more of a Dartboard. *It is implied by Jinbe that the spinner is not the only one who needed to make the payment from the roulette. References Site Navigation ru:Рулетка es:Ruleta it:Roulette Category:Artifacts